omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperialdramon
|-|Imperialdramon Dragon Mode= Imperialdramon Dragon Mode is an Ancient Dragon Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Imperial Dramon Dragon Mode". It is an ultimate Digimon that existed in ancient times. There is a clear distinction between it and other Digimon in terms of existence or ability. Also, Imperialdramon is called the Dragon Mode, but there seems to exist a "Fighter Mode" that is able to liberate all of its power. However, it is said that that form has never been seen. Due to its immense power, controlling it is next to impossible, and depending on how it is raised it may become a savior or a god of destruction. It wields the "Positron Laser" on its back. |-|Imperialdramon Fighter Mode= Imperialdramon Fighter Mode is an Ancient Dragon Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Imperial Dramon Fighter Mode". It is a form of Imperialdramon Dragon Mode that liberated all of its power, changing form into the legendary Fighter Mode. It is an ultimate Digimon that acquired a great intellect by changing from the difficult-to-control Dragon Mode to a human form. It is said that the power to destroy a planet dwells in its attacks. It wields the "Positron Laser", equipped to its right arm. Also, when it awakens to perfect justice, it is able to transform into an even further Mode. |-|Imperialdramon Paladin Mode = Imperialdramon Paladin Mode is an Ancient Dragon Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Imperial Dramon Paladin Mode". It is a form of Imperialdramon Fighter Mode that acquired the power of the holy knight Omnimon, powering up and changing form into a legendary holy knight. As the final, strongest form of Imperialdramon Dragon Mode that was told of since ancient times, it descended in a time of great disruption in the ancient Digital World, and rescued the world from complete collapse. However, all of the details of that era are a mystery, and if research into Digimon and the Digital World progresses, it is likely that they will eventually be clarified. It wields the ultimate "Omni Sword" (Omega Blade), and has the "Positron Laser" equipped to its right arm. It is the founder of the Royal Knights. It bears a combined symbol of the Crests of Courage and Friendship on the hilt of the Omni Sword. Character Statistics Tiering: 3-C '| '''3-C '| '''2-A Verse: Digimon Name: Imperialdramon Dragon Mode | Imperialdramon Fighter Mode | Imperialdramon Paladin Mode Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Ancient Dragon Digimon, Mega level | Ancient Dragon Man Digimon | Ancient Dragon Man/Ancient Holy Knight Digimon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Flight, can produce Antimatter Projection, Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Energy Manipulation, Transformation, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant and an Expert Marksman, Can attack the soul of the target, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Nullification, Existence Erasure, Forcefield Creation | All previous abilities amplified, Durability Negation, Master Swordsman, Acausality, Statistics Amplification, Information Manipulation via Omega Blade, Power Nullification and Transmutation via Omega Blade, Precognition, Space-Time Manipulation (In the forms of Time Stop, Slow, Acceleration and Erasure. Strong enough to freeze Immeasurables), Teleportation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference), Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation and Absolute Zero (Can purify evil souls), Can cut through space and dimensions, Dream Manipulation, Can use All Delete for the complete deletion of a universe and re-create it can delete/reset individual beings as well, Durability Negation, Existence Erasure, Can BFR people to other dimensions Destructive Ability: Galaxy Level via power-scaling (Should be at least as strong as Myotismon arcWargreymon, comparable with other Mega/Ultimate level Digimon. His bio in Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk states he can destroy entire Stars and should be superior to Digimon such as AtlurKabuterimon and Wendimon) | Galaxy Level '(Should be superior to his previous form, which was already superior to MetalEtemon) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(As founder of the Royal Knights who saved the Digital World in a time of crisis, he should be comparable to the likes of Alphamon and Gallantmon, The Omni Sword contains Omnimon's entire being, and thus his power as a result. Wields the Omni Sword, a weapon that Omnimon used in the final battle against the Mother Eater. Should be vastly superior to the Royal Knights, even above the likes of Alphamon, Dynasmon, Leopardmon and Examon) '''Speed: FTL (Superior to most Digimon, whom of which can dodge lightspeed attacks with ease) | FTL (Should be vastly faster than his previous form) | Immeasurable (As the founder of the Royal Knights, they should be comparable to the rest of its members, who can fight in higher-dimensional space. Comparable to Alphamon, who transcended space and time. Regularly travels throughout the past, present and future to access the terminals in Pendulum-X) Lifting Ability: Class M+ (Should be in the same league as WarGreymon) | Class M+ via power-scaling | Immeasurable (At least comparable to Yuugo Kamishiro) Striking Ability: 'Galactic Class' | Galactic Class | Multiversal+ (Scaling to the Royal Knights. His Omni Sword contains all of the power of Omnimon ) Durability: Galaxy Level | 'Galaxy Level '| Multiverse Level+ (Should be comparable, if not somewhat superior to Dynasmon, who barely survived a confrontation with ZeedMillenniummon) Stamina: 'High '''in base form. '''Very High '''as Fighter Mode and Paladin Mode 'Range: Several meters''' due to sheer size in melee combat, Several Kilometers with projectiles (blasts Dark Towers all over Japan from one location) Intelligence: Imperialdramon is initially rather bestial, being a berserker that attacks all in range. However, once it enters Fighter Mode it gains clarity of mind, making it an incredibly fierce and skilled combatant in both long-ranged and close combat. In Paladin Mode, he is also a master swordsman, and is capable enough to organize and lead the Royal Knights when necessary. Weaknesses: If he takes too much damage, he reverts back to Veemon and Wormmon | None notable for Paladin Mode Versions: Base/Dragon Mode | Fighter Mode | Paladin Mode ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: All modes have the Positron Laser | Giga Crusher | Omni Sword/Omega Blade (An exceedingly powerful sword that contains the whole of Omnimon's data) Notable Attacks/Techniques: All Forms *'Positron Laser:' Fires a huge blast of positronic energy from the Positron Laser on his back to annihilate the target. *'Splendor Blade:' Slashes at his enemies with blades of energy made within the "spikes" on his arm armor. *'Mega Death:' Fires concentrated dark matter from its mouth or cannon that has an amazing blast radius swallowing everything in a dark space. This technique is a terrifying ability that is stated to erase everything within range, including the area around it. *'Attack Charge Field: '''Boosts his and his allies Attack Potency. '''Fighter Mode' *'Giga Death (Giga Crusher):' The Positron Laser either extends from his chest-mouth and fires white spheres of dark matter, or is held in its hands and fires a more powerful blast. It has ten times the blast radius of Mega Death and is able to destroy the very soul of the target when sufficiently charged (as seen when it annihilated MaloMyotismon's lingering spirit after his physical body was destroyed). During the final episode of Digimon Adventure 02, his Positron Laser vanished and transformed into a gigantic cannon, using the power of the DigiDestined's Digivices. *'Ion Blaster:' Releases an emitter from his chest that charges a bolt of energy that explodes. Paladin Mode *'Hyper Prominence:' Launches a huge ball of black electricity from its chest and explodes on contact with its enemy, upgraded form of the Ion Blaster. *'Omega Blade:' Imperialdramon cleaves the opponent in half with the Omni Sword, completely resetting and clearing their configuration data, effectively wiping out their material being, consciousness, and soul in addition to ignoring the target's durability. This technique is also used to manipulate one's characteristics and wiping the opponent clean of any resistances or powers. Essentially wiping the opponent clean. It can be used in more lenient ways as well, dissolving Armageddemon into the millions of Kuramon that formed it to be absorbed back into the Digital World through the cell phones of those present. It also has a chance of turning an opponent into a 8-bit sprite and nullifying their powers. *'Mental Charge Field:' Boosts his and his allies magical power. *'Acceleration Boost: '''Doubles the power of his next attack. *'Omega Inforce:' Inherited from Omegamon. It's Omegamon's exclusive innate Override Sequence that grants him great power and lets him see the immediate future. It also lends him unlimited stamina, allowing him to fight at peak capacity no matter what. This ability allows him to always stay one step ahead of the opponent. It is this ability that makes Omegamon a theoretically insurmountable opponent. *'Chrono Breaker:: Inherited from Clockmon. Wears away its foe's bodies by stopping time or erasing it. This has shown to work on 6-Dimensional Immeasurable beings. *'''Idle Bubble: Launches a bubble that puts the foe to sleep immediately. *'Cog Crusher/Darkness Gear:' Shoots out black cogs that can control opponents they're embedded in. *'Command Input:' Releases a stream of data. *'Crash Device:' Explodes or runs into the enemy to electrocute them. *'Nightmare Syndrome:' Sends out a cloud of undigested nightmares, drowning the opponent in terror or manipulating them. *'All Delete:' Inherited from Omegamon. Taps into the Omega Inforce to raise the power of the Grey Sword to the limit. According to the reference book, opponents attacked in this way are not slashed, but instead erased by the blow, thus ignoring durability and erasing the existence of those destroyed by this attack. This attack is also powerful enough to erase entire Digital World. *'Supreme Cannon:' Blasts the opponent with projectiles that approach absolute zero. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Games Category:Digimon Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Royal Knights (Digimon) Category:Swordsmen Category:Males Category:Fusions Category:Monsters Category:Namco Bandai Category:Toei Animation Category:Gun Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Hackers Category:Martial Artist Category:Leaders Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Information Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Anti-Matter Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Benders Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Space Benders Category:Precognition Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Time Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Death Users Category:Purification Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2